poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain is a sequel to DisneyAnimeManiac's film Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess made by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989). It appeared on YouTube on June 11, 2010. A remake version will be made in the near future. Plot It has been a year since the events of Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess, but Derek and Odette's anniversary is interrupted by the dangerous vandalism of Knuckles, a minion of the wizard and Bowser Koopa's new ally, Clavius the Magic-Shaper. Clavius, who was the partner of Rothbart the Spell-Weaver, wants to claim the orb of the Forbidden Arts which is located somewhere in Swan Lake castle, which has become the new home of Derek and Odette. Clavius and Rothbart both conquered the Forbidden Arts together, until Rothbart drove him (Clavius) underground as a way of betraying the partnership. At Derek's castle, his mother, Queen Uberta, cannot conceive the fact that she is turning fifty tomorrow. When her assistant Chamberlain tells her the news of the mysterious attack on one of Derek's fields, Uberta wails that Derek is sure to forget her birthday. When the birthday comes, Clavius, dressed as a clowns abducts Uberta to use her as leverage, but not before being pestered by the Queen while on the way to his lair. When Derek (along with Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore) set out to rescue his mother, Clavius sneaks into Swan Lake castle where he locks Odette (along with Pooh and Piglet) in a tower and then goes after the orb himself. Bridget, who was once Rothbart's accomplice but has joined the side of good, recognizes Clavius and knows that he is after the Forbidden Arts. She takes Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Speed, Puffin, and Jean-Bob (whom throughout the movie is tired of hearing Puffin repeating "no fear" over and over) into the catacombs under the castle where they find the orb first. After claiming the orb, they race back upstairs and free Odette. Odette knows now that Derek is heading into a trap, but Puffin cannot fly because of an accident of spraining his tail earlier in the movie so she convinces Bridget to use the orb to change her into a swan. Once transformed, Odette, Pooh and Piglet fly off to warn Derek. Clavius stumbles upon the remaining group and a chase ensues throughout the castle. During the chase, Clavius franticly warns that if the orb hits the ground, it'll cause the whole castle to explode, taking out everyone within it. Clavius eventually obtains the orb, and locks Bridget and the animals and the others in the watery dungeon. Elsewhere, Odette reaches Derek just in time to save him from sinking to his death in a pit of quicksand. Racing back to the palace, they see Clavius escaping in his hot-air balloon, from which Mewtwo, the others, Speed, Puffin and Jean-Bob are secretly clinging to in the hopes of being able to regain the orb. Derek, Odette, Pooh and the others follow the balloon to Clavius' volcano lair but Knuckles tries to stop them. After a big fight, Knuckles is soon caused to fall into the lava pool beneath the volcano. Clavius celebrates having the Forbidden Arts again, but when he attempts to transform Uberta into a fly he is cut short when Derek arrives and the animals free Uberta from her prison. During the fight, Jean-Bob jumps on Clavius' head to stop him from delivering a killing blow to Derek, but Jean-Bob is killed when he is thrown off. Derek finally gets his hands on the orb, and the gang rushes to escape in Clavius' balloon. Clavius tries to stop them, and during the struggle the orb is dropped, which shatters on the floor and causes a massive explosion which presumably kills Clavius but not Bowser or his family, as they have escaped via a space cruiser blown in the side of the mountain. Later, everyone is at Swan Lake, waiting for the moon to rise on Odette, who is waiting on the surface with Jean-Bob on her wing. When the moonlight touches Odette, she is transformed back to her human form and Jean-Bob revives. The gang celebrate their victory and Uberta's fiftieth birthday. The next day, a guest (the king of Lincolnshire) arrives a day early, much to the surprise of Derek and Rogers. Derek asks Rogers to tell the king to wait as he plans on spending the day with Odette Trivia *The Bowser family and Ranamon guest star in both versions of this film. *This film marks the first debut of Aisling. *This film was originally uploaded as Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain, but after it was deleted, Yru17 requested David to change the title to Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain for the remake version (since the first Winnie the Pooh/Swan Princess film was titled Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess) and he accepted. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas, and Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale. *Jafar, Maleficent, Oogie Boogie, Hades, and The Grand Duke of Owls make a cameo in the bonus ending inspired by Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. Links Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers